


Cry Pretty for Me

by AidaRonan



Series: Stucky 2019 Bingo Fills [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Choking, Closeted Character, Dacryphilia, Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Masochism, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sadism, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidaRonan/pseuds/AidaRonan
Summary: “I love you, you know,” he said, gray-blue eyes creasing just-so at the corners when he smiled, one of his hands coming up to touch Steve’s cheek. “I can’t wait to come home and not be surprised when you’re there.”“I love you too, Buck, but I can’t tell you how ready I am to stop all this and just be with you. First thing we’re gonna do is walk through the National Mall holding hands. I’m gonna make out with you on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial.”“It’s what Abe would want.” Bucky smiled. “Until then though.” One of his hands crept across Steve’s thigh, curving slowly over the top of it. Subtly, Steve shifted and spread his legs wider so that Bucky could dip his hand between them and squeeze.“I wanna make you cry tonight,” Steve said. “Real pretty for me. Can I?”





	Cry Pretty for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldheartedsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldheartedsky/gifts).

> For [goldheartedsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldheartedsky/pseuds/goldheartedsky) as a thank you for donating to RAICES. The prompt was a mildly jealous pre-serum dom Steve. 
> 
> Also a fill for my "skinny Steve" square in Stucky Bingo. 
> 
> See end notes if you feel like you need more info on the homophobia/closeted character tags before reading. <3

Steve wasn’t jealous of Cara Wilcox. Okay, he was maybe a little bit jealous of the fact that she had grown up the daughter of Catherine and Richard Wilcox (yes, _those_ Wilcoxes), which meant that she had grown up without ever knowing what it was like to scrape together a meal out of bread and old fast food ketchup packets.

Steve was maybe _slightly_ jealous that where he lived in a shitty DC apartment that he shared with three other starving artists, Cara Wilcox had a beautiful penthouse in downtown Manhattan, a cute little vacation home down near Miami, and a three-bedroom townhouse all to herself in Alexandria, Virginia. She was fashionable and poised and so rich that it made Steve want to spill paint all over her Jimmy Choos, which she would then promptly replace without ever knowing the hurt most people might feel at losing a pair of decent shoes.

Mostly though, Steve was jealous of the fact that while he was the one Bucky Barnes loved, the one Bucky Barnes snuck into an off-the-books single bedroom apartment and hotel rooms and discreet Air BnBs all throughout the DC metropolitan area, Cara Wilcox was the one who got to go with Bucky to his sister’s wedding.

To understand why, one had to know that Bucky Barnes was the son of George Barnes, Republican Senator from New York. Being gay (or bi in Bucky’s case) was no longer a crime, but having a queer son when you had personally voted against the repeal of DADT? Bucky had spent his whole life listening to his father speak against people like him, so when he realized he was one of those people in a figurative closet, he’d elected to keep the door firmly shut until he was on his own.

“As soon as they finish paying for college, Steve, I’m out. I want to be able to take care of you like you deserve. No more sneaking around. No more toughing it out when you really need to go to the goddamn doctor.”

That’s what Bucky always said, Steve patiently following him through a winding game of deception while Bucky got his bachelor’s and master’s in quick succession.

“I don’t need all that, Buck. You know that, right? I just need you. We can figure the rest of it out together.” Steve’s line whenever they talked about their future together.  
  
“I want it though. For both of us. Besides, using his money to build a life for me and the guy I love? Maybe I shouldn’t care so much about how bad it’ll hurt him and his career, but I do.”

At any rate, Bucky would be through with his doctorate soon. Steve tried to comfort himself with that while he scrolled through the #CaraWilcox tag on Twitter, his feet propped up on Bucky’s coffee table.

The sound of a key in a lock made him finally stop the self-torment. Footsteps shuffled down the small hallway that led to the living room, Bucky stepping through the doorway. He had the jacket of his striking royal blue velvet suit slung over one of his shoulders, his similarly colored tie untied and hanging loose around his neck. His entire shirt was undone, untucked, and open to the undershirt below, Bucky’s nipples and toned abdomen visible through the thin fabric. Steve sucked in a breath.

“Heya Buck.”

“Oh, you’re here,” Bucky said. One of Steve’s eyebrow shot up and Bucky cringed. “Shit, no, that came out wrong.” He tossed the jacket and tie onto one of the accent chairs and plopped onto the couch, laying himself over Steve’s lap and sagging into him and the cushions. Steve raked his fingers through Bucky’s short brown hair, the ends curling the way they did when he sweat. Steve couldn’t help but smile at that. If Steve knew one fact about Bucky Barnes, it was that if you gave the guy access to a dance floor, he was gonna use it.

“It’s almost over, right?” Bucky mumbled.

“Night full of assholes, huh?” Steve asked, stroking strands loose from their product-induced hold.

“If I had to hear one more person talk about _traditional __Christian __values_ in the same breath that they talked about border walls and the importance of free market healthcare.” Bucky turned his head and nuzzled against Steve’s stomach.

“How was she?” Steve asked, trying not to sound nasty about it. It’s not like Bucky _liked_ her or even wanted to take her to the wedding. Steve’s dumb brain was being totally unreasonable about this and he knew it.

“Who? Wilcox? She’s maybe five percent less evil than everybody else. That’s her greatest quality.”

“You looked hot together though,” Steve said. “At least, Twitter said so.”

“Yeah, well.” Bucky rolled onto his back, head resting on Steve’s skinny thighs. “I’d have looked hotter with you.”

“Can’t really compete with personal trainers and a skincare regimen that probably costs more than my yearly rent.”

“You kidding? Me on the arm of some hot little blond firecracker like you? You’re what hipsters wish they could be, Steve.”

“That right?” Steve pushed Bucky’s hair back off his forehead and smiled down at him. “You really did look hot.”

“Past tense, huh?”

Steve scoffed. “I don’t think there’s any version of reality where you look hotter in clothes than half out of them, pal.”

“So fully naked would just be-” Bucky smirked.

“Core of the sun, Buck. Core of the sun.”

Bucky sat up and leaned back, rolling his head to stare at Steve from beside him.

“I love you, you know,” he said, gray-blue eyes creasing just-so at the corners when he smiled, one of his hands coming up to touch Steve’s cheek. “I can’t wait to come home and not be surprised when you’re there.”

“I love you too, Buck, but I can’t tell you how ready I am to stop all this and just be with you. First thing we’re gonna do is walk through the National Mall holding hands. I’m gonna make out with you on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial.”

“It’s what Abe would want.” Bucky smiled. “Until then though.” One of his hands crept across Steve’s thigh, curving slowly over the top of it. Subtly, Steve shifted and spread his legs wider so that Bucky could dip his hand between them and squeeze.

“I wanna make you cry tonight,” Steve said. “Real pretty for me. Can I?”

“You know me, Stevie. If bodies are our temples, then mine’s yours to desecrate however you wanna.”

“When did you think that up?” Steve asked, gently curling his fingers around Bucky’s throat. He tipped his forehead against his, squeezing until Bucky’s pulse seemed to fill his entire hand.

“Sometime during Wilcox’s 30 minute live infomercial on juice cleanses. Not bad, huh?” Bucky asked, his own hand inching higher up the space between Steve’s legs, squeezing here and there along the way. Steve didn’t stop him, breathing heavier into the air between them. Bucky finally reached the end of the line, hand skirting up over the fabric of Steve’s ripped skinny jeans to massage his dick through the denim.

“There you go, Buck.” Steve sighed, loosening his grip around Bucky’s neck, rubbing his thumb back and forth over Bucky’s Adam’s apple. “Just like that.”

Bucky kept rubbing, squeezing softly along the entire length of Steve’s rapidly-filling erection.

“Can I blow you?” Bucky asked, licking his lips. Steve wanted to say yes, of course he did, but he had other plans. He pushed back his inner horny teenager and focused on the bigger picture.

“Such a good boy asking like that,” Steve said, smiling when Bucky squirmed. “But no, not yet anyway.”

“Should I go to bed?” Bucky asked. Steve tightened his grip again, Bucky’s mouth gaping open in response. The perfect opportunity for Steve to press his own mouth against it and lick inside.

“Wanna stand up and get naked for me? I wanna see you.”

“Yeah,” Bucky panted. “Yeah, Steve.”

He stood up off the couch, Steve giving him a gentle shove by the throat. The already wrinkled button-down fell on the large, plush area rug, landing against one of the legs of the coffee table. In royal blue velvet pants and a white undershirt, Bucky already looked edible. Sometimes Steve couldn’t get enough of Bucky Barnes. Sometimes, he wanted to devour him like a decadent dessert eaten in secret, savoring every lick and suck and bite.

Eyes on Steve, Bucky kicked off his dress shoes. He’d taken to wearing them without socks lately—a trend. Christ, even his bare feet were pretty.

When Bucky tugged his tank top out of the waist of his pants to reveal tanned skin peppered with dark hair that led down, down, down, Steve pushed the heel of his palm against his own cock again. The shirt came off slowly, Bucky peeling it off his toned arms, his abdominal muscles flexing with the bend and pull.

“You really toned up for the wedding, huh?” Steve asked.

“Like it?”

“I do, but look at me,” Steve said. Bucky did. “You look hot like this, so hot, but you looked just as hot last January when you were all soft from the holidays. The things that make you hot to me are permanent, and you don’t have to be anything but who you are for me to want you. Understood?”

Bucky smiled, the lust in his eyes softening for a fraction of a second.

“Yeah, Steve. Understood. That goes for you too, you know.”

“Good. Proceed.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Bucky said with a lazy salute. Slowly working the leather of his belt through the buckle, Bucky opened it and pulled free of his pants loops.

“Coffee table,” Steve said. Bucky raised one eyebrow and dropped the belt there, the leather forming itself into an oblong shape between the decorative bowl in the center and a set of glass coasters.

That left Bucky standing there in nothing but his suit pants, the blue gorgeous next to the tan of his skin. He was visibly hard too, the outline obvious through the fabric. Button, then zipper. Bucky wiggled the pants down over his hips, revealing a pair of black lace Versace underwear. They left nothing to the imagination. Steve’s mouth went dry.

“Thought you weren’t expecting me to be here,” Steve said, licking his lips.

“I feel like the sexy thing to say here is that a guy can still dream,” Bucky said. Steve laughed softly.

“Laundry day?” he asked, rotating his finger in the universal gesture of ‘turn around.’ Bucky did, spinning and showing Steve the way that the underwear cut right under the perfect curve of his ass, the slit between his cheeks a visible dark line through the see-through fabric.

“Laundry day,” Bucky confirmed.

“Do they make those in more colors?” Steve asked. “Do they make tops that match?”

“Stevie, doll, did you learn something new about yourself tonight?” Bucky teased, but he wiggled his ass just so. Showing off.

“Are you you attached to those?” Steve raked his eyes down Bucky’s body.

“Not really. They were free.”

“Good. Then clear the coffee table and find me your tie.”

Bucky threw the glass coasters into the decorative bowl and moved them across the room to the entertainment center. While he did, Steve stripped efficiently, tossing his white tee shirt and skinny jeans onto the couch. Bucky watched him from the corner of his eye, turning his head when Steve worked his own underwear off. He hummed appreciatively at Steve’s naked body.

“Can’t wait to have that in me.”

“Bummer for you,” Steve teased.

“Still can’t believe how much you’re packing down there even though you’ve been putting it in me for years.”

Steve walked over to Bucky, carefully pulling the expensive silk tie from his hands. Without breaking eye contact, he bent down and picked up the belt off the coffee table. Bucky’s eyes darted to it and then down to Steve’s erection.

“You sure you don’t want me to blow you?”

“I always want you to blow me, Buck, but I’m sure.”

“How do you want me?”

“On your knees bent over the coffee table,” Steve said. Bucky nodded and dropped like a pro, bending at the waist so that the glass topped coffee table supported his entire upper body. He rested his cheek against it, head turned so that he could look at Steve.

“Can you get your hands together underneath it?” Steve asked, and Bucky hugged the top, clasping his hands in the space below the table. Kneeling down between the table and the sofa, Steve dipped below and wrapped Bucky’s tie around his wrists. Then he rested his own cheek on the glass surface, moving close so that he could kiss Bucky quick and hot.

Back on his feet, Steve circled the coffee table, looking down at Bucky from every angle, his bare back pulled taut by the position, his lace-covered ass on display.

“You’re gonna get an e-mail from me at some point this week, and it’s going to be a high-res drawing of this right here,” Steve said.

“When we move in together, we’ll frame it and put it up above the fireplace.”

“The Desecration of Man by Steve Rogers,” Steve said.

“God, I sure hope so.”

“Do you?” Steve asked, rolling up Bucky’s expensive leather belt and tapping it against his palm. Bucky swallowed, and Steve spoke again. “Don’t think, just answer. Number between one and twenty.”

“Sixteen. No, shit, wait.”

“Too late.” Steve moved behind Bucky, pausing to admire the view one more time before he brought the belt down on Bucky’s lace-clad ass with a quiet pop. Bucky’s body twitched, and he exhaled loud and quick.

“One,” Steve said. “Two, three four.” He brought the belt down on the same spot in quick succession, Bucky making a soft audible sound of pain on the last one. It was a gorgeous noise, his sweet sweet voice twisted in delicate agony. Steve’s cock gave a twitch of appreciation.

“Fuck,” Bucky said, inhaling and exhaling, his breath shaking.

“You’re doing so good, Buck. What’re the safe words? Remind me that you know them.”  
  
“Bagel with a schmear,” Bucky murmured.

“Good boy. Other side now.” Steve slapped the belt down hard on Bucky’s other cheek, Bucky inhaling sharply through his teeth. “Five. Three more now.”

With a practiced series of flicks and three distinct pops, Steve counted out, “Six, seven, eight.”

Other than some labored breathing, Bucky didn’t make a sound. That could be fixed.

The next few hits were a little rougher, Steve alternating cheek to cheek. Even through the lace, Bucky’s skin was so obviously pink and tender.

“Nine, ten, e-”

“Oh fuck.” Bucky jerked hard, the glass of the coffee table rattling on its stand. Steve leaned to the side so he could see his face properly, Bucky’s temples beading with sweat, his bottom lip pinker than usual. Water welled on his bottom eyelids.

“Doing okay?” Steve asked, squatting down so he could push Bucky’s hair back, giving it a few tender strokes with his hands. “You look so beautiful right now.”

Bucky’s eyes flitted to Steve’s cock, hanging heavy between his legs.

“You wanna take a break?” Steve asked. “Suck on it a little?”

“Please,” Bucky said hoarsely.

“Sure.” Steve groped for his phone on the couch cushions. He hit a few things on the screen and turned it around to show Bucky a timer set for one minute. “So we don’t forget we’re in the middle of something.”

Bucky nodded. Steve hit start and maneuvered his cock so that Bucky could reach it. The position was awkward and inelegant, Steve half-kneeling and Bucky unable to get more than a few inches between his lips. Still, he worked those few inches like his life depended on it, tongue curling around Steve’s head and lapping at his frenulum.

“That’s so good, Buck. Look at how pretty your mouth is around my cock.”

Bucky hummed in reply, the vibrations shooting through Steve’s nerves in a way that made him smile involuntarily. When the phone in his hand started vibrating, it took a tremendous amount of self-control for Steve to pull back, cock slipping out of Bucky’s mouth and trailing drool across the coffee table.

“Eleven, right?” Steve asked, tossing his phone atop his pile of clothes. Bucky licked his lips and nodded. Ass still pink and sensitive, the next smack of leather on lace-covered flesh had Bucky letting out a loud cry. Eager to see him do it again, Steve let loose two more licks—one cheek and then the other. Bucky sobbed, his entire body shaking.

“Three more, Bucky,” Steve said after counting to thirteen. “You’re gonna get it so good for this. I promise.”

“Hit me,” Bucky said, grinding the words out between his teeth, his voice and breathing wrecked. “Hit me harder, you big-dicked bastard.” Then his voice dropped lower, got even more desperate. “Please, Steve. I need it.”

“Shh, shh, shh,” Steve said softly. He tightened his grip on the belt, licked his lips, then gave Bucky what he asked for. “Fourteen,” he said, even while Bucky swore and cried. “Fifteen. Big finish, Buck, you ready?”

Bucky nodded, his sweaty cheek squeaking against the coffee table. Aiming true, Steve cracked the belt down across Bucky’s entire ass, closing his eyes and listening to the deep whimpering sob that Bucky made when he did, then the rapid pants that followed. Steve tossed the belt away and knelt down where he could see Bucky’s face again, tears tracking from the corners of his eyes down onto the glass surface of the coffee table, his eyelashes spiking just like his damp hair.

Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s tears and brought them to his mouth to taste the salt. Bucky’s eyes met his, blazing with hunger.

“You did a really good job there, Bucky,” Steve said, leaning over the glass to kiss him, the taste of Bucky’s tears lingering. He trailed his lips across Bucky’s cheek, sucked on one of his ear lobes, then kissed his sweaty temple. “You ready for something else?”

Bucky nodded.

“You know what that does to me, Stevie. Want something- _need_ something in me,” Bucky said, voice rough. “Please.”

Steve pet his hair, the top of it an adorable curly mess now that he’d fully sweat through all the product he’d used to look nice in the wedding photos.

“Not very specific there, Buck,” Steve said with a smile. “Just ‘something,’ huh?”

“Don’t be an asshole, Steve.”

“Sit tight,” Steve said, getting to his feet and padding into Bucky’s bedroom. He pulled lube from the drawer in the nightstand, rifling through the various toys there for the tiny hook-shaped vibrator made of matte black silicone. Steve took both out into the living room, arranging himself on the rug behind Bucky, sitting with his legs between Bucky’s thighs, both of them extending under the coffee table. In that position, he could lean forward and put his face right between the crack of Bucky’s ass if he wanted.

But first.

With his teeth and fingers, Steve worked a tiny hole into the lace spread across Bucky’s backside. When he got it big enough, he pulled at it with his fingers, ripping the underwear until he could easily dip his tongue into Bucky’s crease, and he did, running it softly up and down, up and down in teasing wet strokes.

“Please, Steve.”

Steve pressed his tongue flat against Bucky’s rim and slid it across the sensitive flesh, smiling against Bucky’s skin when Bucky shuddered and moaned softly. Gosh, the noises Bucky could make.He kept licking at Bucky’s hole, using the tip of his tongue to swirl around the puckered muscles there. Then, leaning back, Steve admired the spit-slick pink before him, the entire image framed by ripped black lace.

The lube left its bottle with a quiet squelch, Steve coating a finger before pressing it to that same shining rim of pink. He rubbed the sensitive muscles again, then dipped the first knuckle inside that ring, slowly pushing inside of Bucky while he watched the digit disappear. Bucky helped him along, pushing back on Steve’s finger, until his body relaxed enough to let it slide in.

“Always so easy to get one in you, Bucky. It’s because you’re a slut for it, huh? Love having something in your sweet little hole.”

“Jesus, Steve.”

“Tell me you’re a slut for it, Buck.”

“I am,” Bucky said. “I’m a slut for everything you do to me, Stevie. No one else ever got it right.”

Steve smiled, crooking his finger and slowly adding pressure against Bucky’s prostate. This far along in their relationship, Steve knew the routine. Bucky always sighed softly at that first touch against his sweet spot, relieved that he’d soon be building toward a toe-curling orgasm. Next, not much of anything happened. They filled the silence with banter and dirty talk until that first inkling of pressure hit and Bucky started to moan gloriously.

They were on step two now, Steve rubbing meticulously while Bucky breathed deep.

“I love you like this, my fingers in your hole. Not as much as I love it when my cock’s in there, but it’s close.”

“It’s okay, Stevie. Your cock’s my favorite thing you put in me too. It’s good that we can both admit th- _oh fuck_.” Bucky cut himself off with a low moan that seemed to originate from deep in his belly. It rumbled out of him—like rolling thunder slowly echoing across the sky.

“Starting to feel good, huh?” Steve asked. “Gonna come like this with my fingers inside of you? Gonna stain up my legs and the rug?”

Bucky made a strangled noise and groaned.

“More please. Your cock, Steve. I-”

“How about this instead.” Steve pulled out his finger and added another into Bucky’s hot lube-slick hole.

“Steve,” Bucky whined.

“You just can’t stand it if you’re not stuffed full, Buck. You know what that sounds like, right? What it makes you?”

“_Please,_” Bucky said softly, a quick desperate exhale forced into being a word. “I need it so bad, Steve.”

“It makes you a whore, Bucky. That’s what.” Steve ground both fingers down with more pressure than necessary, making Bucky sob out a strangled moan. Pre-come dripped onto Steve’s thighs under the table.

“Fuck me, Stevie, please.”

Steve considered it, looking back and forth between the vibrator on the floor and the fingers currently stuffed up inside of Bucky. His body certainly wanted to, his brain already supplying him with how it would feel to sink into Bucky, to forget for a few glorious moments that they were two separate people.

“Think you can take me without coming?”

“I-” Bucky choked out another sound, Steve’s fingers working his prostate in a firm, steady rhythm.

“If you can take me without coming, I’ll fuck you.”

“Steve.”

“Is that a no?”

“Fuck.” Bucky whimpered softly, his breath heavy and desperate. “I don’t think I could.”

“Being honest even though it costs you what you want. What a good boy you are, Buck.”

“Jesus, I’m-”

“I’d really advise against it,” Steve said, but he kept stroking, rubbing and building and building and rubbing.

“Am I not supposed to, Steve? You didn’t tell me not to, and-” The words came out fast, frantic, like Bucky needed the answer right away or it’d be too late.

“Oh no, you can. Just don’t think I’m gonna stop just because you do.”

“Oh.” Bucky said, so soft and sweet that Steve felt his insides go all mushy despite the fact that he had half his hand up his boyfriend’s ass. But then Bucky started to come all over his legs. Steve kept rubbing, pushing him through it until he had nothing left to give.

He stopped just long enough to pull his fingers out and gather the toy, pushing it inside of Bucky’s ass and angling it so the curved head butted right up against Bucky’s prostate. Then he turned it on.

“Jesusfuckohfuck.” Bucky jolted, his sweaty skin squeaking across the glass tabletop in a way that would’ve been comical if he didn’t immediately start begging Steve to stop. “Steve please. Too much. I can’t.”

But he could. He could or he would say the safe word and stop it. He could or he would’ve said the safe word any other time in their relationship that Steve had pushed him so far past the edge that they circled back around again.

“Oh, I think you can,” Steve said, twisting the end of the vibrator to up the speed. Bucky swore, and Steve leaned to the right so he could see his face, his lip such a deep gorgeous red from being bitten to hell. He had it between his teeth now, air hissing through them in audible puffs.

“Steve,” Bucky sobbed, one syllable becoming five. Water welled on Bucky’s bottom lids again—not sadness or pain but that gorgeous sweet feeling of being utterly overwhelmed finding the only outlet that it could. Steve watched those first few tears fall, mingling with the sweat and drool already staining the top of the coffee table.

“I think you can come a little more,” Steve said. “Don’t you think you could come a little more? That’s what whores do, Bucky. They come and come and come some more.”

“Christ, Stevie.”

“You want more?”

“No, please.”

Steve turned the vibration up, maxing it out. Bucky jerked like he would crawl away from him if he could, but there was no way to do that without climbing up and over the coffee table. He was at Steve’s mercy, his hole and his body Steve’s to do whatever he wanted to it (at least as long as he never genuinely asked him to stop.)

“Just come a little more for me, Buck. Come on.”

“I can’t,” Bucky cried.

“Yes you can, Because it’s what I want you to do. Don’t you wanna be good for me, Buck?”

“Please,” Bucky choked out. Steve angled the vibrator more, increasing the pressure.

“Oh God, oh fuck, oh Christ!” Bucky nearly screamed it, the sound of every word raw in his throat. Steve felt him come again, barely a dribble but something more.

“Oh, Bucky,” Steve said, in awe of just how much he could take. The quiet hum of the vibrator stopped, Steve pulling it free. Softly, he licked at Bucky’s hole again, lapping at it tenderly while Bucky calmed. When Bucky’s breathing was mostly steady again, Steve moved back around the table to admire him.

“You did really, really good, Bucky.”

“I love you. I love you so fucking much, Steve. I never want anyone else. You know that, right? Never anybody but you.”

“Orgasm was that good, huh?” Steve teased, reaching out to rake his fingers through Bucky’s curls. “I love you too, Bucky. Why do you think I’m still here?”

“I don’t deserve how long you’ve waited me out on this bullshit, Steve. Don’t think I don’t know that.”

“I don’t deserve a lot of things about you either, Buck.” Steve wiped at one of the tear tracks on Bucky’s face, softly pressing his finger into Bucky’s mouth. “I’m gonna untie you now. You got it in you to suck me off? It’s okay if you don’t. I know that was a lot, and I’m fine finishing on my own.”

“No, no let me. I want to.”

Gently, Steve unwound the silk from Bucky’s wrists and helped him off the top of the coffee table, both of them snorting at the loud squeak that was Bucky’s sweaty torso sliding across its entire length.

“You need to get a drink of water or something first? I can wait.”

“Actually, yeah.”

“Do you need me to get it for you?” Steve asked, petting Bucky’s pretty cheek. Bucky leaned in and kissed him softly. Steve smiled against his mouth.

“No, I’m good,” Bucky said. “Just relax. Won’t be offended if you start without me.”

Steve lounged on the couch, stroking himself softly. In the other room, the tap turned on and off. Bucky padded back in, ruined underwear abandoned somewhere along the way.

“You always look so good on my furniture,” Bucky said, crawling onto the couch between Steve’s knees.

“So do you.”

A quiet laugh. Bucky slapped him lightly on the thigh, then leaned down and sucked him like he was interviewing for a job that required one very specific skill. If the ACT was for dick-sucking only, Bucky would’ve gotten full scholarships to every college in the country.

Steve’s fingers tangled in his curls almost automatically, grip tightening and loosening like a barometer for just how good whatever thing Bucky was currently doing with his tongue really was. Bucky bobbed quickly, his lips perfectly tight around Steve’s girth. He sucked lightly in a way that made his stupidly gorgeous cheekbones even prettier. He took Steve so deep that his shoulders tensed with it again and again. And he flicked his tongue against Steve’s frenulum so fast that Steve swore he could see into parallel dimensions.

“Bucky,” Steve said, breathing his name with reverence. “Gonna come, Buck.”

Bucky met his eyes, still bobbing on his cock, and Steve laughed in a strangled way when he gave him a legitimate thumbs up.

“Fuck, fuck, _oh fuck_.” Steve felt his body coil tight then unwind. Bucky moaned softly at the first pulse of his cock, then sucked and swallowed and swallowed and sucked until Steve’s whole body went limp.

From there, Bucky went and got Steve water. It was backwards to how they usually did things, but Steve accepted it anyway, gulping it down greedily. After he finished and put the cup down on the debauched coffee table, Bucky crawled onto the couch once more and collapsed half on top of him, his head resting on Steve’s stomach. Steve didn’t even hesitate before petting at those curls yet again. He would never not want to pet those cute little curls.

“Thank you,” Steve said.

“Could say the same to you, pal.”

“You’re it for me too, you know. I’ve waited because, well, yeah it frustrates me and I hate it, but you’re worth it, Bucky.”

“You’re worth everything, Steve.”

Steve let his eyes fall shut, the sound of Bucky’s breathing and the soft hair flowing through his fingers enough to make him feel comfortable and at peace.

At some point he must have fallen asleep, because the next time he opened them, the sky outside was a pale morning indigo, and Bucky was drooling on him, snoring softly.

Steve closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

George Barnes had just finished giving his standard re-election campaign speech—border security, privatized healthcare, second amendment, pro-life, anti-terror, pro-military, pro-police. He hit all the buzzwords, got a strong applause from his would-be voters at the end, and stood smugly at the podium to take questions and concerns.

There were the standard ones about his plans for national debt or taxes, a unique one about cryptocurrency, and a comment about his vote on a bill that would increase pay for teachers with higher standardized test scores.

The next person to stand up was a journalist. He could just tell by the sharklike look on her face and the way she set her jaw. The notebook and voice recorder didn’t hurt either. George Barnes sneered at her.

“Senator Barnes, you voted in favor of a bill last month that would potentially prevent same sex couples from adopting children, correct?”

“I cast a vote for a bill that protects traditional American families, Ms?”

“Page,” she said. “Karen Page.”

“Was that your question, Ms. Page?” George asked.

“No, Senator. I was just wondering if your son’s decision to come out today will have any impact on your historically negative stance on LGBTQIA issues.”

George Barnes blinked several times, his tongue refusing to work.

“My son?” George blinked some more. “That sounds like fake news to me, Ms. Page. Thank you, everyone.”

She huffed a laugh of disbelief. George just heard it before the crowd started to clap uncertainly.

Backstage, he pulled out his phone. There were several messages from his campaign staff about mitigating the damage, about a plan to discredit James, about how they could handle this.

There were also two texts from his first wife Winifred, one of them a link to a Tweet from his son. In it, James stood in front of the Reflecting Pool at sunset with a tiny blond boy leaning against him. The tiny blond boy held up his left hand for the camera, a thin gold band wrapped around one of his fingers.

_**James Barnes @jbbarnes **6h _

_Can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with this fella. Thank you for sticking by me all these years and for being patient even when I probably didn’t deserve it. Til the end of the line, @SRogersdraws, forever and always. _

_7.4k replies, 67.8k retweets, 200.7k likes_

Heart beating in his throat, George Barnes went back to the text.

“If you do a thing to ruin that boy’s happiness, George Bartholomew Barnes, you self-involved bigoted bag of ass-wind, I will personally end you. :) Xoxo Winnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Explainer for the Homophobia/Closeted Character tags: Bucky's the son of a Republican Senator in this story so he feels like he can't come out while he's still in some way reliant on his father (this resolves by the end). 
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BiStarBucky/status/1158425582134280193?s=20).


End file.
